Trinity
by kanji-sensei
Summary: Sora loves Kairi, Kairi loves Sora. But where does Riku fit into this picture? A trinity of friends. A trinity of love. Maybe the only way to stay together is to break apart first.
1. Tell me you love me

A/N:

Yo. n . n

So… I haven't really found many KH fanfics that have tickled my fancy that much.

I tried writing my own before and failed...-cries-

So I gave up on what I was trying in my other KH pilot. And since it was a pilot and only got one review because it was too much of a prologue type of first chapter, I gave up on it.

I've mixed this up now. It's a fanfic that a mature audience can enjoy (for those awesome writers and readers in the KH section) but it's full of cool stuff to keep the ADD people happy. It's also a love triangle that includes shounen ai for the yaoi lovers. And it is at times funny. I don't do "House of Mouse" funny. –cough- I do humorous. But that's okay...right?

And yes. There is shounen ai in the first chapter. n . n

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square does…blah blah blah. You know the rest. Xb**

**

* * *

**

Tell me you love me

"I'm sorry."

No answer.

"….I don't want to break contact with you just because of-"

"I have to go."

Sora spotted Riku's restrain in speaking up against her rudeness and also saw why. Anyone would be able to tell from one glance that the girl was a heart wreck. The poor thing's lip was quivering so dangerously yet she was still trying to hold her tears back. Her whole body was slightly shaking and her breaths became more and more difficult every time the silver haired boy talked.

"Listen… I don't want you to be hurt-"

"Just…stop!" She screamed shaking her head wildly. She glared at Riku one last time before turning around in a great sob and running with slightly wobbly legs up the hill towards the town.

Sora frowned and waited impatiently for Riku to react. '_C'mon…' _He thought insistently as he watched the scene just a few yards away. '_C'mon…run after her! What are you waiting for?' _ But before Sora knew it, the young woman had disappeared beyond the hill and Riku still stood perfectly still with an expressionless face, simply watching the girl escape her emotional predator. The brunette clenched his fists and walked toward his childhood friend with an angry look on his face.

"What is your problem!"

"What are you talking about?" Riku replied, his statuesque poker face still facing the direction of the hill.

"That." Sora pointed to that same direction the green eyes were intently watching. "You just broke that girl's heart! When you said, you had a little _business _to take care of, I didn't know you meant _this_."

"What else was I supposed to do, Sora? Lead her on?" He asked, finally facing Sora with an unchanged look on his face.

The keyblade master lowered his glance. He was right…"But you didn't have to say it to her like that! C'mon, Riku! '_Sorry, but it's over' _ You gotta be _kidding_ me! You could've put it nicely at least!"

Riku's lips finally curved upwards into a smile. He took a few steps towards the other boy, and before Sora could do anything about it, Riku hooked his neck with an arm and rubbed his knuckles against his head. "You're so cute, Sora."

"S-stop!"

The older boy finally let his friend go and smiled even more widely when Sora looked at him with an angry red face.

"Sora, there is no such thing as a nice break up. Now c'mon, you wanted to go to the beach, didn't you?"

Sora watched in confusion as Riku clearly and simply ended the argument for him. No words left to say, not much of a fight to put up either, not to mention he would look like a nagging idiot if he continued to bother his friend about the issue. Sora sighed. Did he always _have_ to be dominant in everything he did? The keyblade master's blue orbs twirled around to once again face the town up the hill. His eyebrows furrowed. Of course Riku would be the one to break up…Poor Selphie…

"Sora!"

The brunette dropped his arms in surrender and sighed, running towards the silver haired boy. Dominant would always remain.

"Do you miss it?"

"Hm?" Asked Sora, too distracted by the swift melody of the sea lulling him into a happy, alternate world.

"What you had…before we came back home."

Sora's eyes continued to be filled with a curious look. Riku sighed at his friend's innocent denseness and raised his arm up. He gripped the air, as if pretending to grab a weapon, and then swung the invisible object across his chest.

"Ohhh. You mean _that_. Hahah…" He laughed recognizing what used to be their weapon of choice. He looked up at the sky, missing what had been his sanctuary once. "Yeah…I miss it."

"But," he added "I would never regret coming back here to you guys."

Both friends shared eye contact for a second.

"How about you?" Sora asked before he mimicked Riku's make believe keyblade. His friend closed his eyes and frowned, remembering the experiences that were still fresh in his mind.

"I dreaded it and loved it at the same time…it's not easy; being caught between light and darkness. I can't say I miss it, but regretting it wouldn't make sense either."

Sora nodded. "I think I get what you mean." A hopeful smile spread across his lips. "Don't worry…someday, it'll be you, Kairi, and me. All three of us finally together fighting side by side kicking some other enemy's ass!" He said excitedly punching the air.

Riku chuckled. "I'm sure by then you'll be on Kairi's side in more than one way."

The brunette's cheeks glowed red and he shrunk in ego. "S-stop messing around."

"Oh man, so you _still _haven't confessed to her yet?" Asked Riku, now sitting up so he could look directly at his friend. When Sora looked away, he simply sighed, assuming the right answer. "A little slow, aren't we, Sora?" The keyblade master childishly pursed his lips in discomfort, almost pouting and receiving a sympathetic look from Riku. "Sora, Kairi's clever, I'm sure she already knows…but she's a girl, she doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of the guy that she likes, so reassure her and tell her that you like her, already."

"It's not as easy as it seems…" Sora explained, looking at the sand that was as hot as his cheeks. Riku smiled.

"Practice on me." Sora's eyes shot open in shock. To his surprise his childhood friend was sitting facing him with a very serious face. He wasn't joking?

"W…what?"

"I said," Repeated the green eyed boy with perfect clarity. "Practice on me. Tell me you love me."

Sora stared at Riku in speechless disbelief. He couldn't possibly be serious.

"No?" The taller boy asked cocking an eyebrow. "Then you'd rather have me demonstrate?"

In an instant Riku's strong hands had taken Sora by the arms and pinned him to the ground, his lower body keeping Sora's immobilized. Once the realization that Riku was _on him _settled in Sora's mind his heart began to race uncontrollably. Riku leaned in and placed a trail of kisses down Sora's neck.

"You have to keep her mind on you…mess around a bit, tease her…" He said as he softly bit on Sora's skin.

The younger one opened his mouth but no words came out. Did he even want to stop Riku? He mentally slapped himself. Of course he wanted Riku to stop! ...This was…dumb! They were in public too!

"I love you."

A knot appeared in Sora's throat.

"After that you have to keep going…"

Every thought emptied out of his mind, all he could feel was Riku nibbling on his ear, all he could hear was his own moans escaping his throat, and all he could think about were those three words and how they had had no meaning but had meant the world to him.

"And for a grand finale…" Riku let go off one of Sora's arms to hold his face in place. Leaning in, he began to close the gap between the two boys' lips. Sora tensed up as Riku's face inched closer and closer to him. His mind raced around all the possibilities and all the consequences and all the morals and all of his beliefs, _Kairi, _yet finally, but surely, he closed his eyes…

No kiss.

"…You kiss her." Riku rolled off Sora and took his old spot next to him. "See? Simple as pie." He yawned and stretched, wondering what time it was and pondering what else they should do since they still had a whole day ahead. Once he noticed that he hadn't heard a chirp from Sora in quiet a while he turned back to the boy. To his surprise, he was still lying on the same position that he had left him. His mouth was half open and he had a confused and unsatisfied frown on his face. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're not up for it!"

Sora didn't respond, but simply sat up and hunched forward, the worry in his face still showing.

"…Hey….are you al-"

_BAM! _

"How dare you?"

* * *

A/N: Please _**review**_! As shallow as it sounds, it's the only way of getting more views. That's what I'm really interested in, the views. But with no _**reviews**_, less and less views.

**Just one word is enough**. But I won't stop you if you want to critique. I looove critique. It makes me get better at writting so you guys can like my work more.

So please, _**review**_. ; . ;

* * *


	2. Twenty Minutes

A/N: I think there was a bit of a misunderstanding at the end of the first chapter that I noticed after posting it and reading a couple reviews. Xb You'll understand once you read the beginning of this chappie.

But anywayyy! Thank you **_SO MUCH_** to all my reviewers! 3 Much love and grace.

**theCHELLE-STER**- Thank you! n . n Sometimes I lay off in the funny, but I hope you keep reading! I'll try to keep it as humorous as possible.

**CrystilizedHeart** - Yay! I'm glad you liked your first. Don't worry, there'll be a few more shounen-ai occasions. Xb

**The StarWatcher** – Thanks for the kudos. If you like Riku's bluntness there's more to come. n .n

**Kiwiri** – Thank you! It'll be on and off. :b as the summary says, it's a love triangle so you'll see a lot of confusion between Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Which means more shounen-ai, but also more hetero love. (As you can tell I'm not using the word yaoi because I just really don't want people to get the wrong impression about this and think it's a lemon. Xb I've written those before, just none in this one.)

**dark staranime** – Thank you for your encouragement! This is actually REALLY fun to write. Lol. So there's a lot more to come. n . n

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square does…blah blah blah. You know the rest. Xb**

**

* * *

**

Twenty minutes

"How dare you?" Dominant and recessive both turned at the fury that was Kairi, hovering over Riku's bright red cheek. To restate the obvious, the red was not caused by embarrassment, but by a very angry hand.

"Kairi...?" They both distantly asked in unison.

"Riku, for a guy that's had more than enough experience with girls, you are the _worst_. You're a _jerk_!"

Sora froze. A shiver ran up and down his back as he hoped to god Kairi hadn't seen what had just happened between him and Riku.

"Would youchill out, and tell me what's wrong?" Riku asked angrily, kneeling up.

"Don't give me crap!" Kairi screamed back. "What you just did to Selphie, who I might add, is also your childhood friend, was very cruel!"

Sora sighed in relief behind the scene of the fight.

Riku sneered. "Did she come crying to you?" He asked with a bit of disgust. His number one pet peeve was weak girls, and that had actually been part of the reason why he had broken up with Selphie in the first place.

"Yes she came crying to me! Taking it so lightly! Doing it so suddenly! Putting it so bluntly! All in front of Sora too! She was your _friend _before she became your girlfriend, you know?"

"I _told _her…!" Riku began while standing up "that I _didn't _want to break contact with her just because of the break up. I _want _to be friends with her. I'm just sick of her as a girlfriend!"

Sora could've sworn he saw Kairi's nostrils flare at the young man's last words, and he also stood up

"You're despicable! It's no wonder you can't keep a girl for more than a couple of weeks!"

Riku twitched. Oh no she didn't. Clenching his fists he got ready to whip out another bash at Kairi, this time planning it to be a direct insult towards her. "You're just a-!"

"Kairi…!" Sora called out, fading out Riku's sentence. Both sides of the argument looked at Sora impatiently, both sides also ready to bite his head off at anything that might go against them.

The brunette gulped. "It's alright…Riku will apologize to her."

"What-?"

"-Is she doing right now?" Sora finished for Riku with a fake smile; driving the argument into a more peaceful path. Kairi glared at her temporary nemesis and then turned to the pacifier. "She's at my house…trying to calm down."

"Alright, we'll go over there in a bit. Just let Riku collect his words first…we'll be there in twenty minutes at the most."

"Sora…" Riku began dangerously.

"Riku…" Sora began pleadingly. He sent the green eyes an expression that screamed out 'humor me'.

The angrier one of the two relented…for now.

"We'll be there soon." Sora assured with a smile towards Kairi. "Go and comfort her for now."

Her eyes shifted suspiciously.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

The serious question took Kairi aback for a second, and for lack of words, she simply smiled and nodded. "Alright." She glared at Riku. "Twenty minutes."

Sora waved and watched her walk away from the two boys quickly.

"What're you planning, Sora? Because so far, I'm _not _liking it." Riku threatened.

"You have a pen?"

"What?"

"A pen. Do you have one?"

Riku arched an eyebrow. "Yeah…why?"

"I don't know what you were thinking when you did that to me…." The brunette reached into one of his pant pockets and took out a small journal. "I don't even know what _I _was thinking when I _let _you do that to me." He flipped to the last few pages that had not been filled and ripped a couple. "But right now, Kairi's really pissed at you, and obviously so is Selphie. So I'm gonna try to focus on that, and ignore what just happened today." He shoved the papers on Riku's incredulous face. "We have less than twenty minutes left so we gotta hurry."

For the first time in a while, dominant stepped aside.

**XXXXXX**

"You really didn't have to yell at him…"

"Hey, he hurt you! He needs to be scolded once in a while anyway…we can't let his ego get to big, now can we?" Kairi joked with a grin.

Selphie smiled weakly from her friend's bed. Although her eyes weren't nearly as red as they had been half an hour ago, the skin all around them remained heavily swollen, taking away from the innocent loveliness in her face.

A loud buzz surprised both girls and signaled Kairi to sprint to the door to welcome the two that had managed to only be a couple minutes over time.

"Sorry we're late." Sora apologized with a goofy grin. Kairi smiled at him, glared at Riku, and let them both in.

The eldest one led the group in the small journey towards Kairi's room, but the second the door cracked open he halted dead in his tracks. Sora bumped into his back and readied himself to complain, however, he caught sight of the thing, or rather, person that had made his friend stop.

Swollen eyes. Flushed cheeks. Messy hair. Selphie's absolute cuteness was almost completely gone for the time being. The girl looked down, wrinkling her dress even further. If there was a time where Riku was close to "losing his cool", it was then.

The only girl in the trio of friends pushed her way into her room and took a seat near her broken hearted friend.

"Well guys…was twenty minutes enough?"

Riku was nudged on the ribs. He looked down at Sora and the boy nodded for him to step forward. Almost by default, the silver hair boy began to walk and put a piece of paper, which he had been holding, in front of Selphie. "For you."

Kairi looked at Sora quizzically and he mouthed out to her "_You'll see._"

The girl was too emotional to look up at her ex-boyfriend, but she nonetheless grabbed the letter from him with a shaky hand. She blinked a few times to clear up the mist in her eyes and read the message as quickly as she could. After every few seconds, the distress on her face lessened, until finally a tiny smile spread across her rosy lips. For the first time since the break up, she looked up at Riku. He, in response kneeled down in front of her and met her glance. "I'm sorry." He said in pure sincerity.

Sora's jaw literally fell and he had to shake his head to make sure he had heard right. Riku? Apologizing? Had hell frozen over? His eyes skidded over to Kairi who had the same, if not more extreme, expression on her face.

"It's okay" Selphie told him.

Silence overrode the room for a few moments…which was eventually overcome by awkwardness. The male brunette coughed to gain the attention of the crowd present.

"Well…since everything's okay now…how about we all go for a swim? The sea's been pretty mild lately, so we could stay until night."

Riku had to stifle a laugh. It was hard to believe a guy that had come up with an intelligent plan just half an hour ago had suddenly become so simple minded once again.

"Sorry, I can't" Kairi said bluntly, still a little surprise by the quick apology. "My parents wanted my home by the time they come back, which won't be long from now." Sora silently sulked.

Selphie nodded. "I still need to eat dinner anyway."

"I'll walk you home." Riku offered looking up at her.

An idea flashed in the younger boy's head.

"Then I'll come too!" Sora agreed loudly. Loudly enough to get a weird glance from the broken up couple at least.

He looked at Kairi, expecting her to offer to come along too.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, then." She said with a smile. Sora's head fell in disappointment. So she couldn't even come out for a short walk?

Riku sighed in painful frustration and grabbed Selphie's hand, silently dragging her out the door.

"Bye Kairi!" The wondering Sora heard a female voice say. By the time he turned both Selphie and Riku were out of his sight. The redhead giggled behind him.

"Well _they _sure wanted to get out fast. Here, I'll walk you to the door." She offered standing up

"Ah! No need to, Kairi." Sora regretted his words as they came out. What the hell was he saying?

"Oh." She exclaimed with a hint of sadness. "Okay. I'll see you around then."

He mentally punched himself in the gut. Riku was right, he sucked with girls. Quick…

"Um! You have summer cram school tomorrow right?" He asked quickly.

"Yup. Why?"

"I'll…walk you there." He suddenly felt his cheeks burning up again. "I'll be here before you leave in the morning."

Kairi cocked her head in a bit of puzzlement. Once she noticed the shade of pink beaming on his skin, she felt herself starting to blush too. She swallowed hard. Was this Sora's idea of a date?

"O-okay."

Both of their heart beats matched each other in speed.

"Sora…?"

"Y-yeah?"

"They're still waiting for you outside, aren't they?"

A bullet of reality pierced Sora's head. Right…Selphie.

"Oh yeah…"

He held the back of his head and looked down, with a bit of sadness that didn't evade Kairi's eye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

And then it happened…Sora's reality check almost went down the drain when he looked up and saw the beautiful redhead in front of him give him that special smile of hers that never failed to make him feel like blubber, nowadays he would even consider himself reduced to liquid. It was only through reflex that he nodded at her and only through subconscious strength that he made his way out of her house. In simple and less romantic terms: the boy was in heaven.

Kairi help by giggle at her friend's cute reaction as he left her sight. Boys were too obvious sometimes…If only this one wasn't so shy…

Her glance tripped over the note Riku had given Selphie just a few minutes ago. She picked up with curiosity and stared at it intently. The letter tingled in her fingers, calling out her name. No…she wasn't a nosy person, looking at it would be rude. Her hand was halfway into laying it back down on her bed, but her fingers didn't let go of it. But what exactly had unromantic Riku written to make Selphie forgive him that easily? She looked around instinctively. It's not like anyone would find out…

Putting aside the bit of guilt she felt, she unfolded the small paper and read the first few lines. Her eyebrows shot up. Hoping the trio hadn't left yet she sprinted out the door.

**XXXXXX **

"_You _took your time."

The brunette smiled sheepishly at Riku and apologized, still a bit dazed at his favorite redhead.

Riku's lips spread into a smile. "Anything happen?"

With that stupid smile still plastered on his face he looked at a confused Selphie and simply chuckled.

"Let's get Selphie home before dinner."

Riku opened his mouth, about to make a smart remark about his friend's "progress".

"Sora!" A voice interrupted from inside the house.

All three of them looked back.

The owner of the house was leaning against the frame of the front door with a mischievous smile, waving her hand towards them.

"Could you come here for a minute?"

Riku's jaw fell open in amazement. And progress it was. The eldest put a hand on Sora's shoulder. Pride beaming on his face. "Good luck."

"Huh?"

"I'll walk Selphie home."

"What? No way, that'd be awkward for you. I'll come with, just gimme a sec."

"I _said,_" Riku insisted threateningly "I'll walk Selphie home. Now go on ahead to the cute girl over there that's calling for you with a smile on her face."

Sora blinked. "…Okay?"

As he made his way to girl that had an unusual devilish smile on her face, a hand touched his shoulder. "Make sure to wear protection." Said a sweet whisper into his ear.

Kairi had to wait a couple more minutes as she watched with amusement a little show consisting of a flushed Sora desperately tried to land a punch on Riku's face.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked this one too! Much more innocent, but nonetheless cute. You'll find out more about true feelings and confessions in the next chappie. After I get done with that….let the action begin, baby. Conflict rising, conflict falling! 8D I'm ready for it all!

And please, please, keep _**reviewing!**_ Those seriously make me happy, and get me more views, which make me even happier! Xb I really wanna hear your guys' feedback on my writting and the plot and the only way for you do that is _**reviewing.**_ So please, please do!


	3. Deja vu?

**A/N**- Zomg guys. I'm sorry! I know it took forever. It was all my fault. I take the blame…bring the knifes, and the flames, and the fireballs. XD Well at least it's finally up now! Very fluffy chappie, and no. No shounen-ai in this one either. Just quiet a bit of confessions.

The break line isn't working in for some reason...so...let's just stick to "**XXXXX**" XD

**Imperialism- **Ahh. My buddey. I wub you. I'm glad you liked the mini-date idea. Xb I thought it fit his personality. :D Wow, I would totally sell my story to Square if they made a movie out of it. It's doubtful Haha. But I can always dream. :D  
**CrystilizedHeart**- Yes! I've accomplished my goal! I've made a drug out of a fanfic. Hehe. Yay. I hope you like this chappie too.  
**dark staranime**-Aw! Yay. I'm so relieved you liked the ending. I wanted to end it very humourously. Hope you keep reading!

**XXXXX**

Déjà vu?

"I only wish I could relieve those moments again…"

"…"

"the times where nothing else mattered. When you and I were absolute."

"…Knock it off."

"But logic and circumstance overrode my emotion that I so deeply cherished."

"C'mon! Stop it…."

Two steps toward her.

"So I bid farewell to you, not to my childhood friend that I still hold dearly in my heart but to the wonderful girlfriend that deserves much more than my small passion."

"Please…?"

Three more steps.

"That deserves the world and a thousand duplicates of it."

"It's not funny anymore."

Two more strides.

"And with this, I say I love you."

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, desperate for a break.

"Not as a lover, but as a friend and as a brother." She continued despite him.

He took a few more steps forward, finally cornering his friend between a wall and her bed.

"I love you, Selphie. Always have, and always will." Kairi finished reading and gave Sora a satisfied smile.

"Okay. You're done. Now give it."

"I had an itch that this was too good to be true." She said, sticking her tongue out. The boy took a last step forward, almost invading the other teenager's personal space.

"Kairi…" He warned. "Give it to me."

The redhead hugged the paper close to her body and smiled sweetly. "Make me."

With a tiny change of heart and a smirk, Sora, literally on cue, pushed her small frame onto the bed and began the war that he always won: tickling.

**XXXXX**

"…Riku?" Selphie asked sheepishly while looking away.

"Hm?"

"Um…"

"Yeah?" Riku asked. His feet halted once he crooked his head to the side and found that Selphie was no longer by his side. He turned back and looked at the teenage girl that was blushing and biting down her lower lip in sadness just a few feet behind him…Not again.

"What is it, Selphie?" The boy asked with a bit of fear in his voice, praying to God she didn't start crying again.

She shifted her feet and looked down.

"Selphie…?"

"Am I _really _that annoying!" She blurted out suddenly.

He blinked. Yes, Riku thought immediately at the obvious question. However, judging from her already watery eyes, a cataract of tears would explode if he told her the whole truth.

"If you were, I would have stopped being friends with you a long time ago." He partly lied, turning around.

"Then _why_!" She yelled. His answer had obviously failed in calming her down. "Why were you the first boy to ask me out? I don't get it! What's so bad about me!"

The silver haired boy sighed deeply. "Selphie…you're young. When you're thirty and still have the same problem come talk to me and I'll have sex with you, okay?"

She seemed shocked at his sarcasm. "You mean…I won't have another boyfriend until I'm thirty..?" she asked completely serious, her face scrunching up into a teary frown.

As Riku wished they would give him the electric chair right then and there Selphie's whimpers stopped. "I just…don't get it!"

He breathed heavily. He looked up and prayed silently for a sending of patience. And finally, he walked to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Selphie…there's probably a dozen guys in this town that are dying to date you. They're just too shy to admit it."

She replied with a frown and looked away with her arms crossed. "That's a lie. Guys aren't like that."

"…Actually…they are." Riku paused to gather his words. "When guys care about someone, even to the point of love, when they're almost sure they can't have that person, they feel the need to escape." His voice softened. "They become cowards and chicken out. We don't exactly know how to act around the people we're truly in love with at first. We either act extremely dumb or extremely shy."

"Yeah? Well...then…then…name one!" Selphie dared him. Apparently, her ability to believe things was only existent when she was being tricked.

Riku stared into space for a second, holding his answer in his throat. His small indecision to answer left him quickly however, and with a smile he lifted his hand, with his index finger pointing at his chest.

The girl pouted in confusion, but after a few seconds of letting her thoughts sink in, her eyes popped open in disbelief. She too pointed at Riku's chest with a questioning look and he simply nodded in response.

"No way…You?"

"It happens."

She softly shook her head still dumbfounded.

"But then…but how…_who_?"

He laughed then. Of course he couldn't tell Selphie of all people. Not only would she gossip it to every soul in town, but she just wouldn't understand it.

"A certain person who has the same problem as me at the moment…they just can't get their feelings out there for stupid and pointless fear."

**XXXXX**

"Sora!"

After some minutes filled with Kairi's squeals of forced joy, the exhausted girl's laughter finally reached a limit and she raised her arms in mercy, letting go of the letter.

"You win…hahahaha…Stop! It's yours! Hahahahaha!" She managed to say between gasps for breath.

Sora's fingers stopped playing their favorite instrument and one hand flew to her raised arms so she'd be unable to pull a trick from under her sleeve. Once her upper body was static, he grabbed the letter with his other hand and smiled at her victoriously. It wasn't a second later that his eyes popped open, realizing the compromising position he' put them in; not to mention the fact that he could basically hear Riku's voice saying something like "See? Practice makes perfect." His eyes leveled down and focused on Kairi who's slightly red face had obviously also figured out the embarrassing situation. Surprisingly, red as she was, she kept a very serious face; almost….expectant. Sora swallowed hard. This was his shot. He'd _somehow _followed Riku's instructions, and now everything else he had _'taught' _could be done.

_Ba-dump._

He could do this.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _

Just like practice.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _

He let go of the letter and used his hand for support as he leaned in closer to Kairi's face.

_Ba-dump. _ "_I love you_" A flash of Riku crossed Sora's mind.

Shivers ran down his spine and he sighed. Who was he kidding? He couldn't do this.

Both teenagers turned at the sudden sound of two knocks at the door. "Kairi! Are you there?"

In a fraction of a second Kairi kneeled Sora hard on the side, causing him to painfully land on the floor and moan in agony from both the kick and the fall.

The door opened and Kairi's mother peered into her daughter's room.

"Hi, mom!" Kairi greeted with obvious anxiety.

She followed her mom's glance that landed on a curled up Sora that was still riding in pain.

"Oh, um! Sora stopped by. He's leaving soon though."

The girl's mother looked at both kids suspiciously, trying to see through Kairi's words. "Sora, are you okay, hunny?"

The boy nodded and raised his hand with an unsure thumbs up.

"Stomachache." Kairi declared.

"Oh. Well….okay. Dinner's in twenty minutes. Sora can stay to eat if he wants."

"Okay, thanks. We'll let you know."

The older woman toured her eyes around the room once more, continuing to feel uncertain about the situation. However, she caved into her daughter's excuse and departed.

A wave of silence drowned the two as her mother's steps got farther and farther away.

They both turned and shared eye contact for a second before twirling around and blushing towards opposing sides.

Kairi played with her fingers. "That was…"

"Awkward?" Sora asked quietly, still wincing from the pain.

"Well now it is."

If the quietness before had been a wave, this new flood of peace was a tsunami.

"Um…here" the girl said extending her arm with the letter between her fingers.

"I'm guessing you're even angrier at Riku because of this?" He asked, taking a hold of the paper.

"No…I could definitely tell his apology was sincere…he's forgiven." She explained with a smile. "I'm surprised you helped him with this though…considering what he did to you at the beach not long ago."

Sora's heart stopped. He chocked on air. His body went numb. His face turned white. No...no. She couldn't have seen it. She didn't know what he and Riku had done on the beach…she _couldn't _know! Or could she? His heart began to beat again at a very fast pace, and so did his breath.

"What…he did to me?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already!"

"…"

"Remember? Yesterday at the beach, he almost drowned you when he was horsing around."

"Oh….OH!...hahah….hah…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kairi twitched as she saw the teenage boy literally rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically for no apparent reason.

"S-sora?"

"He almost drowned me! You're right, how _could _I forget! And you were there, and so was Selphie! Of course you saw it. Oh gosh…oh thank _God_."

He lied on his back and stretched. To think what would happen if she found out what happened between them…he would be _miserable _if Kairi lost her respect for him. Sora smiled widely. He liked Kairi. No…it was more than that, he _loved _Kairi. Anything that would even have a small chance of ruining his chances with her…it wasn't worth it.

"Sor-"

"I like you Kairi." Sora said. No stutters or mumbles; a statement clear as water. His eyes closed. "I really…really like you."

He felt something soft rub up against his leg and by the time his blue orbs were uncovered there were two even brighter azure ones just a few inches away to welcome his. The boy quickly scanned the situation that included Kairi's body hovering over him and her pretty face very, very close to his. He cocked an eyebrow in striking confusion. Déjà vu?

But it wasn't Déjà vu.

Kairi's lips weren't dry and bitter tasting when they came down upon his, they were smooth and sweet and perfect.

And her lips didn't make him stiff and nervous…they raised and slowed his heart rate in a rhythm that left him with hunger for more.

And Kairi's hands weren't rough and forceful and strangling…they were sweet and gentle and sent sparks of pleasure everywhere she touched.

…And….he didn't numb and feel a pit in his stomach when Kairi said "I love you", instead he sat up to kiss her again and repeat her words over and over into her ear. "I love you too Kairi…I love you."

**XXXXX**

Once again, I'm SORRY for taking so long…it was mostly out of pure laziness. I had the chapter almost finished weeks ago, just didn't feel like thinking up an ending for it or the Riku/Selphie scene. Hope it turned out alright!

But please, PLEASE guys, if you really wanna help me **_REVIEW_ **it gives more views and fame and feedback to my stories. All of which I love. Just a few words it's fine, and it only takes a second, so please review, and no matter what you say **I will always have something to say back to you in the next chappie**.


	4. Dramatic Potential

A/N:

**Gaimauve- **I'm glad you like it so far. Please keep writing reviews! And yes I love the idea of Sora and Riku going together.

**MKirby712**- Oh God that "I need" in your review made me so happy. Lol. I love writing thing that make people want more.

**CrystilizedHeart**- Yay! My loyal reviewer! n . n I love all your reviews. I actually can't decide how I'm going to end this….Riku and Kairi or Riku and Sora. It's gonna be hard to decide cause I love both couples so much. I can promise you that either way it'll be good and there's much more shounen-ai to come either way.

**dark staranime** - Woot for fungirls! Hehe. I'm glad you like how the story's coming. I'm still writing it just…at a slow speed. Heh.

**Imperialism** – I LOVE that line tool. Lmao. I knew you'd like it too.

**Sunsetseve** - Shounen ai is to come. I don't know if I'll make some slash for this fic, just cause I want to keep it a bit innocent. But there'll be more shounen ai in later chappies, don't worry.

* * *

Dramatic Potential

Sora breathed deeply, trying to relax his tense body and focus his senses so he wouldn't sound like an idiot in the minutes that were to come. He was leaning against a wall outside a certain girls' house. Why was he so anxious anyway? It was just Kairi…in a date--but it was still the girl he had grown up with. Not to mention, they had already gotten more than comfortable the night before. The scene played in Sora's mind like a mini movie and as he recalled every second of the kissing session his cheeks began to glow red.

The door creaked, and as it did his heart skipped a beat. In a simple, yet fascinating-to-the-eyes-of-the-beholder, way, a beautiful redhead stepped out of her home, flipping her hair back and receiving the welcome of the bright morning sun and a bright red morning chaperone.

"M-morning!" He chirped out.

Kairi turned back at her name and caught sight of the boy that had been anxiously waiting for her. His cute face and priceless expression tickled her lip muscles and a giant smile formed. But it wasn't her usual smile, oh no, it was the one that, as always and forever and once again, left a melted Sora-puddle on the ground.

**XXXXXX**

Riku stared aimlessly at the buildings around him while combing his hair back with one hand; pondering, wondering, debating, over what had happened the day before. It was just now that he realized the amount of dramatic potential everything that happened the night before had. He felt extremely disappointed with himself for reacting to this so late…his critical thinking was usually flawless…But, wow had it flawed alright.

The last event was the one that angered Riku the most. He had stupidly cocked a gun and now only a finger was needed to pull the trigger. He had accidentally given Selphie a pretty big hint over who Riku was in love with. At least a hint big enough to tell her it was a male and not a girl. The silver haired boy clutched a fist and gave himself a mental left hook, right on the face. How stupid could have he been? Why did that little pronoun of "he" have to escape his lips? _Especially _with someone as careless and narrow-minded as Selphie. Even after a long conversation where he tried to explain to her his feelings, he still wasn't sure if she understood them. Particularly when after he had carefully told her this was the only boy he had ever liked- and probably the only one he ever would, she still asked him if he was gay. Of course he denied this last assumption- which was not a lie. After all, he was crazy about girls…but he had always been clinically insane about a certain person that just happened to be a boy.

However…

Although it would be amazing to have Sora all to himself he knew, as he had explained to Selphie (with unnamed characters), that he never could. Sora loved Kairi…it was a simple and unchangeable fact. Yet…

He smiled remembering the little scene he had put Sora through on the beach. That had been more than just practice for Sora; it had been an urge that Riku had been struggling to fight. And boy was it hard to fight it when he was so close to his face and all he wanted to do was slip his tongue in the brunette's mouth. But Kairi was the owner of Sora's heart, and Riku had to, at least to an extent, respect that fact.

His planned slipped, though. Sora was supposed to remain oblivious to Riku's real feelings and Kairi was never to find out about the little incident at the beach. Yet now, Selphie's knowledge, even if it was slight, put every one of his intentions at risk.

The street around him remained fairly quiet with the usual morning noise for the next few minutes as he tried to come up with a plan to counteract Selphie's possible actions. Even while in deep thought, however, the quietness allowed him to clearly hear a female laugh he had grown up with.

His head crooked towards the pretty sound and sure enough Kairi and Sora came into sight. Talk about the devil.

Riku squinted his eyes a bit…there was something different about the air around those two. Their arms were brushing against each other's, almost as if they wanted to hold hands and their warm smiles had an unusual intimate and sheepish feel to them. He cocked an eyebrow. Had something really happened the night before when he and Selphie left?

The silver haired boy took advantage of being close to a corner and quickly turned before they could see him…not that they were paying much attention to anything but each other. He continued watching the couple and gradually, a small knot began forming in his throat.

They reached their destination. They turned to each other. They looked away. They both tried talking at the same time and apologized for interrupting. They looked away blushing. They looked back at each other. Sora tried hugging Kairi but failed miserably and hit his chest against her head instead. They tried to laugh it off. They looked at each other again. They blushed. Kairi closed her eyes…

The knot in Riku's throat grew.

Sora stared at her for a moment in admiration. He held her shoulders gently and slowly leaned in to grant her with her much expected-

"Kiss? He's kissing my cousin!! What the hell!"

"Chill out, ya? We all saw this coming."

Riku's throat that was almost choking him released its tight grip suddenly as he slowly turned back with a confused look, which in turn became a petrified look. Two boys, one with bright blonde hair and the second one with bright orange hovered directly over Riku to get the most out of the scene unfolding in front of them.

"What are you two doing here?" The silver haired one asked as he took a few quick steps away from the other two to reclaim his personal space.

"Hey, brudda." Wakka greeted casually. "We have class now too, 'member.?"

Riku mouthed out an "Oh" noticing they were both wearing their school uniforms.

"No, seriously, what the crap? Get him off her!" Tidus complained loudly.

"What? They're still at it? Woo! He's really giving it to her."

Riku quickly turned back to the scene with a horrified look on his face and caught sight of the two lovers just as they were pulling away from each other. He somehow felt…angered. _Very _angered.

"I'm gonna go talk to that guy." The youngest one declared indignantly. Just as Tidus was about to march in Sora's direction Wakka grabbed him by the arm to pull him back.

"Ya're not gonna do _anything_, kiddo. Let him be, ya?" Wakka said, much to Tidus' protests "Besides, he's too dazed right now to pay attention to anything you say to him, anyway. Right, Rik-…Riku?"

But Riku was too busy watching Sora walk by. As he frowned, he suddenly clenched a fist but quickly released it. He turned his hands over and looked at them with some confusion. Why had he suddenly felt so…betrayed?

"Riku, ya okay, brudda?"

"_Tieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_- dus!!"

The trio of boys cringed at the overly high pitched voice. And all three pairs of eyes turned to meet the cute little owner of the voice.

A loud groan escaped Tidus' mouth.

"It's _Tee_-dus, Selphie!" Tidus said indignantly while crossing over to her. "_Tee_! You've known me long enough to know this."

"Yup. But _Tie_-dus sounds better."

The blonde shot an incredulous look at her.

"That has…nothing to do with-!"

"Hey Selphie," Riku interrupted suddenly. "have you talked to Kairi at all since last night?"

"_Hey…" _Tidus began again. "As I was saying- "

"Like talking on the phone or something? Nope." Selphie answered, causing Tidus to drop his head in surrender. "I was just planning to meet up with her in school, like I told you last night." She said casually, surprising Riku with her ability of completely forgetting the feeling of awkwardness she had shown around him the night before after their conversation. "So like…Why do you ask?"

The silver haired boy looked down the street, still being able to catch a blurry glimpse of the spiky haired brunette.

"I think she and Sora are officially dating now..." He said casually also, trying to ignore the anger he still felt.

"Dating!!" Tidus and Selphie asked in unison.

"Well that makes more sense…" Tidus whispered mostly to himself. "If they're actually dating then it's okay…I thought he just kissed her for the hell of it."

"They kissed? What! When!" Selphie shrieked in her ear-bursting high pitched squeal.

"Selphie, calm down, ya? It happened a few minutes ago…before you got here." Wakka petted her head and explained in a quite voice to try to get her to do the same.

"Oh no!!!" She yelped in what seemed hyper sound to the boys. "You mean I _missed _it?"

The two uniformed boys rolled their eyes at her while the silver haired one slickly slipped his way out of the group.

"You going already, brudda?" Wakka asked out loud.

"I have class too. I have to get dressed."

"Yeah but don't yours start in a couple of hours?" Tidus asked. The boy walking ahead didn't answer and kept walking. He cocked an eyebrow. "Alright, is he pissed at me today or something? Cause he's been snubbing me since we got here."

Wakka laughed loudly. "That's Riku for ya. He's probably just trying to mess with you. He like teasing people."

"Did Riku see Kairi and Sora kiss?" Selphie asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Selph. Why?"

She pouted in ponder. "No reason."

**XXXXXXX**

Riku's bright green eyes watched themselves in the mirror as he mechanically tied his tie up. Sora and Kairi…Kairi and Sora…it definitely flowed. It didn't feel weird saying it just…disappointing. His thoughts focused on the mirror and his self image that stood in front of him. Maybe it was because he was a man. Even if love had many times transcended gender, Sora was – for lack of better words- very straight. He sighed. Maybe it was just as well. After all, despite his desires his main priority was to keep Sora happy. And judging from the stupid (yet cute) smile he had plastered on his face earlier, he was more than happy with Kairi- as jealous as that made him.

Two quick raps at his door made their way to his ears. "Come in." He said, just finishing zipping his pants up.

"Yo."

Riku froze for a couple seconds. His eyes diverted from the visitor quickly and he looked back into the mirror. "Hi Sora…"

The brunette smiled at his friend's greeting and made his way to Riku's bed to sit on it. Riku looked at him with his peripherals while tucking his shirt in; he still had that stupid smile on his face.

"Alright, I have some news to tell you." Sora started. "Good news. _Awesome _news."

"You found that marble you got in Twilight Town months ago." Riku stated sarcastically.

"What? No…but…" Sora looked up in ponder "Now that you mention it…I never found it again. I was sure I put it in my pocke-"

"What's your news?" Riku interrupted. It was always a bad idea to digress him from the subject of matter. _Especially _since he was in such a daze.

"Oh! Okay, get this. Last night after you and Selphie left- "

"You made out with her and now you're dating." Riku finished for him again with a bit of a sneer on his face. It would've hurt much more to hear it from Sora's lips though. It would've been way too much of a reality check.

Sora gaped. "How…did you know?"

A now angry Riku grabbed his backpack brusquely. He had to keep Sora happy. Happy. Happy. But…Sora's happiness was killing him inside.

"Figures."

Sora laughed lively much to the irritation of Riku. "I guess you're right. Well I'm glad you know."

Riku clenched a fist. Glad? _Glad_? He really had no clue how much emotional distress and confusion he was going through, did he? A sudden spark lit up inside of Riku. He wanted to mess with Sora's feelings. He wanted him to feel worried and unsure and insecure, as selfish as it sounded, just for a few seconds, he wanted him to feel like he did now. The silver haired boy let go of his bag and looked back at his friend, not a sign of anger on his face.

"What'd you think of her?" Riku asked with a devious grin.

"Hm?"

"Kairi. How was she?"

The keyblade master stood a bit taken aback as his friend's words. "What do you mean…?"

Riku smiled. Now he knew _exactly_ where he was going.

"Is she a good kisser?"

"Well," He began with some hesitation. "She was my first," He explained with a blush and a smile. Riku's desire to mess with his feelings grew. "But if I were to judge…she was _great_."

Rikku paused and smiled widely. "Isn't she?"

"Yea-" Sora stopped. He looked away. He thought for a second. He revised Riku's words.

"Wait. _What_?"

"Kairi's kissing. It can _really_ do something to you. The things she does with her tongue, her hands, it's really a _godly _experience, isn't it?"

Sora's mind was racing. It was just an assumption, of course, but…could Riku and Kairi really have kissed before? But…that didn't make sense. When? _Why_? Kairi was one of the few girls Riku had never considered as a potential girlfriend. '_At least that's what he _told_ me…_'

"Listen. I gotta go. My classes start in ten minutes."

"Huh?"

"I have cram school too, remember doofus?"

Sora nodded, looking at the ground; his mind in another place quite far away. Riku bit his lip as he stared at his childhood friend. Deep inside him a string of remorse tugged at his heart. He narrowed his eyes however and shrugged off the feeling as he walked out the door. Even if they got hurt he was going to find out just how badly Kairi and Sora wanted each other.

* * *

Author's notes: First I wanna apologize for keeping everyone on standby. XD Sorry! I know it's been taking me forever. But hey, I finally posted. And I'll explain the whole Tidus being Kairi's cousin thing later. Oh and did anyone notice my twist of Selphie's way to say "Tidus"? I hope you did. I HAD to figure out a way to go back on her words because of the way she said it in Kingdom Hearts II. Lol. 

And to answer questions- yes. I will be adding SoraxRiku shounen ai. The next chapter will include some and there'll be more later on. Just be patient, we're barely in ch.4! Xb


	5. A thought for future reference

**A thought for future reference**

**Imperialism** – Yeah. completely cut your review. But I know it was something good! Xb And I'm sorry I took so long to update the 4th chapter!

**Dark Ragnarok**- Yesss…I'm introducing the drama in this chapter, and it will ALL unfold in the next few, don't worry. The last half of this fic is gonna be the best half.

**Sunsetseve** Riku will be the– I'm glad you thought it was funny. cause of more drama, don't worry. ;b

**CrystilizedHeart** – You are definetly one of my favorite reviewers. :3 I'm glad I could make you laugh! I hope you get a few more giggles with this one. PS: At least you could make hearts before…; . ; my computer or my internet, or whatever it is won't even let me make a decent smiley face in ::curses it::

* * *

Tidus cracked his neck a few times as he walked out of the campus along with some twenty other kids. Three hours a day didn't seem like much, but for the wild and active kid that he was, sitting through lectures for 10802 seconds (as he had counted that morning to pass time) was a living hell.

"All for the water polo team…" he whispered quietly to himself.

"Psssst!!"

His ears perked up swiftly at the strange sound and his head swayed from side to side, touring the area for the source of the noise.

"Psst! Tidus!" He heard.

His blue orbs searched widely and finally saw some strands of spiked brown hair poking out of a bundle of bushes. Tidus chuckled and hurried over to the talking plant.

" 'Sup, Sora?"

"Shhh!" Replied the bush. "Get down."

Tidus gave the tree a funny look. Before he could answer a hand reached out from behind the bush and dragged him down forcefully by the collar.

"What's with you!?" The blonde complained.

"Is Kairi around?" Sora asked with obvious caution.

"No…her classes end later on toda- Wait. What are you doing here? You're not in cram school… Kairi told me your mom was home schooling you for the summer since she's a teac—"

"She is. Listen, I need to talk to Kairi."

A smug smile spread on Tidus' lips.

"Your mouths were too busy with other things this morning, hm?"

Sora dropped his caution and sheepishness took over him.

"Oh…y-you saw?" He asked shyly with a small smile. Tidus laughed at his reaction.

"Well…you were kinda doing it in the middle of the street. Try to keep the PDA to a down low though…not everyone wants to see it, you know?" He laughed. "It's weird enough to see my cousin going out with someone as it is." Tidus frowned when he noticed Sora had stopped listening to him. Did everyone get together that day to ignore him? "Hey, Sora…" He began again. "Why are you hiding in a bush if you're just looking for Kairi?"

The other boy froze. "Um." His mind was blank and lacked any kind of reasonable excuse. He groaned as he found himself forced to tell the truth. "I just want to make sure Riku doesn't see me here."

"He's in class right now… you don't want him to see you?"

Sora sighed. "He worried me with something he said about Kairi… So I want to ask her about it."

"About Kairi?" Tidus asked, his brotherly instincts becoming a bit defensive. "What'd he say?"

"I… don't want to talk about it. You'll probably find out soon enough."

Tidus cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. "Well, it's gonna have to wait. She's in class right now too. And it's not like you can knock on the window for her. She's in room A of the _second_ floor right now. So unless you want to climb a tree to have her notice you…"

Tidus planned to leave the sentence hanging. But it still bothered him when Sora suddenly picked up and left him at the pause.

"Alrighty…" Sora walked along the edge of the school building he had spent so many days of his childhood in. He smiled as different spots reminded him of fond memories he'd had. The playground; where he first met Riku. The furnace where he fell and broke an arm. The old animal sheds where he had hid when he and the "gang" used to play hide-and-seek. The tennis referee chair from where he fell and broke a leg. The half demolished wall where he and Riku both broke an arm _and _a leg. He chuckled. Good times, good times.

Sora stopped touring the school and finally picked out where Kairi's room was. He bit down on his lip. The room seemed…quite a bit higher than he remembered. He couldn't go into the school building since all the doors were locked from the outside to assure students' safety (ironically, since for Sora school had been the most accident prone place). He really needed alternatives. If he was in Neverland, he could easily fly up to the second floor…but there, he found himself pretty helpless. He glared at the tree to his right as he thought of Tidus' almost absurd suggestion. He hated climbing trees. He could climb a mountain if he needed to, but trees... The boy shivered remembering the more than numerous times he fell off them in the Jungle where he met Tarzan. It still remained a wonder to him how he hadn't broken any bones thanks to them. Maybe he should wait until she got out of school?

"_The things she does with her tongue her hands. It's a _godly _experience, isn't it?" _

Sora frowned and, holding in his despise for his leafy enemies, began the treacherous climb to the second floor.

**X X X X X **

Kairi yawned for the third time that day. History was her least favorite subject. Why did her mother need her to be accelerated in that class anyway? She rested her elbow on her desk and delicately placed her chin on her palm. She lazily looked around the room and a decoration of a paopu fruit next to the board tingled her lips into a sweet smile.

'_Sora…_'

She felt that maybe their first kiss had happened too fast and too soon, but she couldn't help it. He had finally confessed to her and the heat of the moment had taken full control over her. She probably shouldn't have let that happen, but it was done, and now her only regret was not doing it earlier. She chuckled silently as she remembered Selphie had basically screamed at her (more like, squealed at her), indignantly about her lack of knowledge of the situation. Kairi felt bad about not telling her sooner, but it was out of her control since it all had happened so fast.

A light bulb lit inside her head. How had Selphie known that she and Sora were together?

She heard a very light tap on the window next to her. She instantly recognized Sora's face and her eyes popped open. But it wasn't until he fell off the tree branch that she gasped loudly and stood up.

The whole class turned to her in wonder. "Um. May…I please go to the bathroom? It's an emergency"

Her teacher cocked an eyebrow. "You can fix your make up emergency after class, Miss Kairi."

"It's more of a … once a month emergency."

The class exploded in laughter, but Kairi was a little more concerned about her boyfriend's safety than embarrassment at that moment. The teacher blushed slightly, and much to Kairi's gratitude, briskly wrote the girl a pass.

**X X X X X **

"Are you okay!?" Kairi asked worriedly, running like mad towards the boy that was just beginning to stand with the help of the tree as support.

"Yeah…I think I sprained my wrist, but I'll live."

"Sora, what would've happened if I _wasn't _sitting by the window, you idiot?" She asked when she reached him, while taking a hold of his wrist to check for injuries despite his several "Ow"s.

"Then I would've just pointed towards you to whoever saw me. _Ow…_I know most of the kids in that class anyway. Ouch! Stop, it'll be fine. "

"No broken bones at least." She let go of his hand. "So why are you here again?"

Sora grabbed her hand again with his own good hand.

"I needed to ask you something that couldn't wait."

She tilted her head with some worry. "Okay?"

"Well…okay, it could've waited, but I just wanted to make sure now."

She blinked.

"Yeah?"

"And this isn't me making mean assumptions about you or anything, it's just wonderi- "

"Sora!"

"Did you kiss Riku?" He asked quickly, to painlessly rip off the bandaid of truth.

Kairi's jaw dropped for a second. She blinked disoriented with the questioned. Where was this coming from?

"Excuse me?"

Sora sighed. "Did you ever kiss Riku? I'm not gonna be mad if you did, I just want to know." His eyes glanced away from her, facing the ground with fear, almost as if preparing for a big blow.

"Sora…" Kari took a step towards him and held his face firmly with both hands. With a smile, she gracefully leaned up and placed a long kiss on his lips. "You were my first kiss, silly."

An air of relief filled the boy's entire being.

"Really? So it's not true?" Sora could barely keep in his smile, but Kairi dissipated it when she let go of him to give him an even more confused look.

"Not true? Who told you it was?"

"Riku did..." Sora said, looking just, if not more confused than Kairi.

"Riku?" Kairi asked with a frown. "Why would he do that?"

A weird feeling grew inside Sora. He was beginning to ask himself the same question as well. He couldn't be trying to sabotage his relationship with Kairi, that just didn't make sense. _"Tell me you love me." _

….

Then again…

"I dunno." He answered finally.

"I doubt Riku considered _that _a kiss…"

Sora cocked an eyebrow " '_That_'?"

His girlfriend laughed and waved her hands in front of her to prevent him from making assumptions.

"No, no. Nothing like that, don't worry, it's just a kid thing. It happened _years _ago."

He wasn't satisfied with that. Kairi sighed.

"It was a few weeks after I first got to Destiny Island. I was in the playground playing with Riku and a few other kids, Wakka was there. I was quarreling with Riku over something to do with our sand castles. Anyway, at one point it got really bad and we got in each other's faces, screaming and yelling. I got really, really mad and stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same. Before we knew it, Wakka was stupid and pushed Riku towards me and….yeah."

Sora made a bit of a disgusted look, sending Kairi in a fit of giggles.

"Oh c'mon! It was nothing. That was probably what Riku was talking about; he just blew it up into something big." She continued to laugh at the weird face Sora still had plastered on. "If you think it's gross _now,_ imagine what it was like back then! We rinsed our mouths with _sea _water!"

The keyblade master smiled blankly. So there was _really_ no history of kissing between Kairi and Riku. Then why had Riku told him that?!

"_I love you" _

His heart skipped a beat, and as if he had seen a ghost he literally shivered the feeling off.

"Are you blushing?" Kairi asked incredulously.

"Wha? No…!" He exclaimed, turning away.

Blushing!? Why the _hell _was _he_ blushing!?

Kairi cocked an eyebrow but decided to shrug off his weird behavior, it was Sora, after all. "Is that all you needed to know?"

"Huh?"

"My bathroom break's taken a bit over seven minutes now…" She said with a worried smile. "I'm probably already in trouble."

"Oh! Yeah, that's all I wanted to know…sorry, I probably overreacted."

"Yeah…you did."

Sora scratched his head feeling a bit stupid. Kairi smiled sincerely and touched his hand lightly to get his attention. "But Riku _did_ make it seem like it was something else. I'll talk to him about it, okay? I'll get out in an hour, I'll see you then." She squeezed his hand with affection and quickly jogged away.

Sora watched his girlfriend reach the school door and remove the rock she had used a door stop with a bit of difficulty. In a second the door closed with a creak and she was out of sight.

He touched his cheek lightly. Still warm.

He was blushing…over _Riku_?

**X X X X X X **

Kairi took two steps at a time while going up the stairs, ignoring her own shortness of breath. '_Crap._' She was definitely screwed and would be lucky to even be let into the classroom again.

"Sora, you're so dumb!" The teenager said to herself on the last step to the second floor.

_Bump_.

She hit a wall? No…it felt more…muscular. She looked up.

"Why's that?" Riku asked with a grin.

Kairi gaped for a few seconds at the irony before a robotic "Hi" left her lips.

"Skipping class, are we?" He teased, messing her hair up with his palm.

She laughed, forgetting the awkward feeling for a second. "I wish, that way I wouldn't have to get yelled at when I go back in there."

Riku smiled. "So why are you calling your boyfriend dumb?"

Aaand the awkward feeling came back. Much to Riku's surprise Kairi's expression turned into a rather serious one.

"It's about… what you told him. When you made him think we had kissed."

Riku smile grew.

"Oh?"

"…He climbed a tree in front of my window and fell off it."

He burst into maniac laughter. Thankfully, Kairi's quick thinking dragged him into the nearest bathroom before someone saw them in the hallway.

"Shhhhh!! Do you _want _to get caught!?"

"I'm sorry…Hahah…I'm sorry!" He gasped between chuckles. "Is he okay?" He asked while wiping a tear off his eye.

"He's fine…Riku why did you tell him that? You _know _Sora would've believed it."

He stood up straight, recovered his posture, smiled ever so sweetly while leaning into her ear. "Exactly."

A cold feeling invaded Kairi, freezing her. "What do you mean by that?"

He smiled a wordless response. "Are you two broken up now?"

"What's with you!?" She softly shrieked as she took a step away from him. "You…you don't want us to be together, do you?"

Riku's grin remained unbroken. "Yes. And no."

Kairi was beginning to get annoyed (not to mention a bit scared.) She looked to her left to the bathroom door, that was the only escape, but Riku was at least two steps closer to it than her. Logic suddenly burst inside her. This was _Riku_…her childhood friend, the boy that promised her that nothing would hurt her as long as he was around. As creepy as he was acting now, he wouldn't do anything to harm her.

"Whatever. I have to get back to class now, I'll talk to you about this later." She said a little colder than she wanted to.

She quickly moved to the door and tried pulling it.

_BAM. _

It slammed shut again with a hard sound that made her insides shiver. When she looked up to look at the hand that was acting as a door stop for the moment, she also caught glimpse of two unusually scary green eyes, right above an unusually scary smile.

"You have something I want, Kairi." Riku explained rather coolly.

He looked at her hard, but then realized the obvious fear in his eyes. He was doing this to her?

"Never mind." He looked away. "I'm sorry…" His hand slipped off the door. "I'm just stupid. Don't worry about it, I'll get over it." He leaned his back against the wall and just as his hand had, slipped down slowly to sit on the floor.

". . . "

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's…okay." She said for lack of a better response.

He gathered his words while staring at the ground as an awkward silence grew. "I'm fighting some…inner demons right now, that's all. Trying to control them from affecting other people; including you and Sora. I can't talk about it, but just bare with me for now. I don't want this to happen again…"

Kairi let go of the door knob with a bit of hesitation. She kneeled down in front of her friend and put her hand over his knee. He looked up at her. She was still scared.

"I'm a good listener…"

He rested his hand over hers lightly. "I know you are. But this is something only I need to deal with. I need to make a few choices of my own. And I need to _make_ them on my own."

"…They have to do with me and Sora?"

Green orbs collided with blue ones.

"I'm sorry if I drag you two into this again."

Kairi pursed her lips in discomfort. She let go of him and finally opened the door she had so desperately wanted to unleash before. Her eyes traveled back to him and touched his glance. A sweet, but weak smile blossomed on her lips.

"I'll try to forgive you when it happens."

* * *

Damnit. I wasn't able to fit in shounen-ai here. ;AKFLA;SFJLKSFLSJF. Bleh. Oh well, I really wanted to make this chapter.. X . X So I'll just have to leave you guys hanging until the next chappie. n . n Which I PROMISE will have shounen-ai. I really liked writing this chapter, I don't know why, it just made me smile once I was done writing and editing. n . n Hopefully you guys like how it's coming along. Remember to leave me feedback! 


End file.
